His First Gift
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Tidak perlu ada kue berhiaskan cokelat dan karamel serta banyak lilin untuk ditiup seperti yang biasa ia lihat ketika Dudley berulang tahun karena, sebuah hadiah saja sudah cukup untuknya. Untuk event: A 1000 Gifts for Harry.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not mine for sure.

~~#~~

Harry Potter selalu merasa bahwa dirinya berbeda dibandingkan anak-anak lain di sekitarnya. Dari seluruh ingatan yang dimilikinya selama tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley, tidak sekalipun ia merasa dirinya adalah bagian dari keluarga itu. Ia selalu tampak berbeda bukan hanya dari penampilan. Ia tidak pernah memakai pakaian yang bagus seperti yang selalu dikenakan sepupunya. Pakaian-pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya selalu baju-bekas-pakai dari Dudley yang ukurannya berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Jika keluarga Dursley akan duduk mengelilingi meja makan dengan berbagai macam hidangan setiap harinya, maka ia selalu menemukan dirinya duduk sendirian di lemari di bawah anak tangga, menikmati sepiring makanan dengan menu sederhana di tangannya. Jika setiap hari ulang tahunnya Dudley akan mendapatkan bingkisan berisi hadiah—yang dari tahun ke tahun jumlahnya semakin banyak—maka di hari ulang tahunnya, ia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dari Vernon atau Petunia Dursley.

Keluarga Dursley selalu terlihat membencinya. Mungkin karena ia bukanlah anak normal seperti anak-anak kebanyakan, begitulah ia selalu berpikir. Bukan satu atau dua kali keanehan terjadi selama hidupnya bersama mereka. Benda-benda beterbangan, lampu yang tiba-tiba saja mati atau kaca yang mendadak pecah adalah hal yang terjadi jika ia merasakan emosinya meluap. Harry bahkan ingat bagaimana ia menemukan dirinya berada di atas atap sekolahnya secara misterius saat mencoba melarikan diri dari kejaran Dudley dan teman-temannya.

Banyak hal lagi yang tidak bisa disebutkannya mengenai perbedaan besar antara dirinya dan keluarga Dursley. Dan sejak usianya menginjak delapan tahun, ia tidak lagi memikirkan mengapa semua itu terjadi. Sebutan 'Aneh' sudah melekat di kepalanya jika ada kejadian aneh terjadi. Keluarga Dursley pasti akan selalu menyalahkannya walau bukan dirinyalah penyebab semua itu.

Hari itu adalah hari seperti yang biasanya ia lalui. Matahari bahkan belum menampakkan dirinya ketika ia terbangun karena ketukan cepat Petunia pada pintu lemarinya. Ia tahu hari apa sekarang, namun hal tersebut tidak segera membuat semuanya berubah. Dursley sama sekali tidak akan peduli dan langsung bersikap baik kepadanya walau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya sekalipun.

"Kami akan mengunjungi Marge hari ini," bibinya berkata dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di dada begitu ia muncul di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. "Kau akan menghabiskan harimu bersama Mrs. Figg. Dia sudah mengatakan akan mau menjagamu sepanjang hari. Dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar bahwa kau melakukan hal-hal aneh dengan keanehanmu selama berada di sana. Kau mengerti, _boy_?"

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada tempat baginya untuk membantah apapun yang dikatakan Petunia atau Vernon. Ia memilih menurut walau menghabiskan waktunya bersama Mrs. Figg dan kucing-kucing milik wanita itu bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan di hari ulang tahunnya.

Di matanya, Mrs. Figg adalah wanita yang aneh. Wanita itu tinggal tanpa kerabat dan hanya ditemani oleh kucing. Kucing yang sangat banyak sampai Harry bahkan bisa mencium bau kucing di seluruh perabotan di rumah itu.

Namun jika membandingkan perlakuan yang diberikan Mrs. Figg dengan keluarga Dursley, Harry akan dengan cepat menjawab jika wanita pecinta kucing itu jauh lebih baik. Mrs. Figg akan selalu memberikannya segelas susu yang hangat dan beberapa keping kue cokelat jika berada di sana. Wanita itu bahkan memberikannya imbalan berupa uang jika ia mau membantu memandikan kucing-kucing peliharaannya.

"Halo, Mrs. Figg," Harry menyapa dengan suara berbisik setelah pintu di depannya terbuka; memperlihatkan seorang wanita bertubuh kecil dan kurus dengan topi wol menutupi kepala wanita tersebut. Di belakangnya, dari dalam sebuah mobil, ia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Vernon Dursley. "_Uncle_ Vernon dan _Aunt_ Petunia mengirimku ke sini."

Mrs. Figg mengangguk, memamerkan senyum setipis mungkin kepadanya sebelum menyuruhnya masuk. Mrs. Figg meneriakkan sesuatu kepada bibinya dari arah teras rumah, melambaikan tangan kepada keluarga Dursley sampai mobil mereka tidak terlihat lagi. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika tangan kurus dan berkeriput Mrs. Figg menggenggam tangannya lalu menyeretnya ke arah ruang tamu. Lambaian tangan wanita itu mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun namun sempat mengernyit ketika hidungnya mencium bau kucing di ruangan itu.

Mrs. Figg meninggalkannya sendirian bersama beberapa ekor kucing yang melintas dengan malas di antara kakinya. Beberapa saat berlalu hingga wanita itu kembali bersama sebuah nampan berisi segelas susu hangat dan kue-kue cokelat.

Namun yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya bukanlah makanan yang dibawa wanita itu melainkan sebuah bingkisan berwarna hijau berpita merah, dikeluarkan Mrs. Figg dari dalam lemari, dan menyodorkan bingkisan itu kepadanya. Senyum ramah tersungging di wajah wanita di hadapannya.

Harry tidak dengan segera menerimanya. Kedua tangannya masih saling terkait di pangkuannya sembari mengerutkan kening. Sepasang mata hijau itu melebar; secara bergantian menatap Mrs. Figg dan bingkisan itu.

"Ini untukmu, Harry," Mrs. Figg berkata, meraih kedua tangan mungilnya dan memberikan bingkisan itu dengan sedikit memaksa. "Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, bukan?"

"Ya, Mrs. Figg," katanya dengan nada ragu. Kedua matanya menatap lekat wanita itu. "Tapi bagaimana kau tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku? Tidak pernah ada yang tahu hal itu sebelumnya."

Harry bersumpah bahwa ia seperti melihat wanita itu tersenyum misterius kepadanya. "Aku punya caraku sendiri, _my_ _boy_. Sekarang, ayo buka hadiahmu dan lihat isinya. Sayang sekali aku tidak mempunyai kue ulang tahun dan lilin untuk kau tiup."

Tapi ia merasa semuanya sudah cukup. Walau tanpa ada kue berhiaskan cokelat dan karamel serta lilin untuk ditiup seperti yang biasa ia lihat ketika Dudley berulang tahun, tidak begitu berarti baginya. Ia belum pernah menerima hadiah sebelum ini dan hal itu membuatnya dengan antusias membuka hadiah tersebut tanpa berhenti mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada wanita itu.

Mrs. Figg memberikan sebuah buku cerita mengenai naga dan penyihir kepadanya serta sebuah buku tebal mengenai cara merawat tanaman. Dan Harry tahu ia harus menyembunyikan buku itu baik-baik karena bibinya selalu akan marah jika menemukannya membaca buku-buku semacam itu. Ia memeluk buku pemberian Mrs. Figg di dadanya dengan erat; seperti takut bahwa buku itu akan dirampas darinya. Senyum di wajahnya merekah, sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih kepada wanita itu sembari menikmati kue dan susu yang disodorkan kepadanya.

Hari itu ia merasa sangat senang untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama tanpa tahu bahwa hadiah yang diberikan kepadanya bukanlah berasal dari Mrs. Figg, melainkan dari seorang laki-laki berjenggot keperakan yang bersembunyi di balik pintu; mengamatinya.

**The end**


End file.
